1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wallpaper border marker-cutters and more particularly to such devices which enable the user to make even, smooth lines or marks on walls as well as even, smooth cuts in wallpaper for subsequent hanging of a wallpaper border. Thus, the present invention device is a tool for simplifying and increasing the efficiency of hanging wallpaper borders on painted surfaces by enabling the user to properly mark the walls for signing and/or preadhesive application. It is also directed to simplifying and increasing the efficiency of hanging wallpaper which includes separately hangable borders.
2. Prior Art Statement
Mechanical cutters have been known for many decades and have been designed to facilitate the speed with which users cut various materials as well as to aid in determining particular width, depths or other dimensions of cutting. Thus, in general, the prior art describes implements for cutting linoleum, cardboard, paperboard, wood and the like and the prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,007,395 to George O. Howard; 2,601,183 to Phillip H. Unsinger; 2,641,834 to Stanley F. Bobrowski et al.; 2,880,506 to Charles H. Zimmerman. Each of these patents show various types of cutting implements which basically are designed to slide along an edge of a board or linoleum or the like and have a blade holder. In most cases, the devices also include means for adjusting the cutting widths. Regarding the art of specifically cutting wallpaper and devices for paperhanging in general, the art is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,426 issued to Arthur Gelleff; 4,077,124 issued to Norbert Christmann; and 4,501,069 issued to Seiji Kohno. These patents show various types of devices for holding a blade in place with sliders or alignment possibilities designed to allow the operator to cut straight lines of desired widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,989, issued to Fredric Renaud, the present inventor herein, on Sept. 26, 1989, describes in detail a wallpaper border cutting device which simultaneously travels along a wall and a ceiling with an adjustable blade to be preset a selected distance from the ceiling. However, notwithstanding this or any of the cited prior art, no prior art patent teaches or renders obvious the device of the present invention which calls for a unique scribing and cutting device which travels simultaneously along a wall and a ceiling on free spinning wheels and yet has the option of inserting a marking instrument and/or a cutting blade which may be adjusted to a selected distance from the ceiling and which is held in place for smooth parallel marking or cutting so as to enable the user to rapidly glide across a wall or hung wallpaper to mark the wall or cut and remove the top portion of wallpaper to create an even edge for abutment with a separately hung wallpaper border which will meet flush with the wallpaper in the same plane. Further, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the holder is slidably removable and may be reversed so the device may be moved along a wall from left to right or from right to left, either to allow left handed or right handed person to use it comfortably or to permit reversible directions in awkward locations.